


Be My King (I'll Be Your Queen)

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Oh, PR agent!Liam, Pretend Boyfriends!AU, Royal!Zayn, Top!Liam, basically Liam runs Zayn's life, bottom!Zayn, i think, personal assistant!Liam, royal!louis, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one where Zayn's a royal bad boy and Liam's his PR agent/Personal Assistant and basically everyone knew they had feelings for each other before they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My King (I'll Be Your Queen)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks to brittany and mikaela bc i feel at this point i have to thank them for breathing but id get jack done without them. mostly brittany. Secondly, unbeta'd so all of the mistakes are mine! Feel free to tell me if there's major ones.
> 
> EDIT 13/03/15: Some very lovely person translated my fic into Russian which you can read [here!](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2943642)

Liam’s 18 when he gets his first big PA job.

 

It’s not only PA, though, he does the guy’s PR too. He’s not sure exactly who his client is, until his final interview on the job when he’s brought to the bloody castle of the king and queen of Bradford.

 

“Holy shit.” Liam whispers softly, looking out the car window and at the enormous castle that could probably house at least half of Bradford. The driver brings him in a back entrance, telling him that, if they seem fit to hire him, that’s the way he’ll come in.

 

Luckily enough for Liam, he’s exactly what they’re looking for.

 

To run Prince Zayn Malik of Bradford’s life.

 

________________________________

 

 

It’s a week later when Liam actually starts his work and he’s nervous as hell. He wasn’t given a dress code, just told to dress nicely, so when the driver picks him up from his flat, he’s just wearing some nice pants, a blazer and a regular shirt.

 

He slips in the back way, just like the first driver had told him he would have to do if he got the job, using the key card the king and queen’s PA (his boss) gave him when they told him he had the job. The driver directs him to where his office is (which is really just a shoe box with a desk somehow shoved in it but Liam can’t complain because he’s working for the king and queen) and Liam sets up his laptop in one corner, and picking up his rule book for what Zayn’s not allowed and allowed to do. It seems pretty long, especially for someone who’s only 18, but then again, Liam’s seen Zayn all over the TV and not for the best things more than half the time. There’s another sheet as well, stating what Zayn’s being required to do for the month and things that are optional for Liam and Zayn to add in (more Liam than Zayn). Liam opens up a calendar app for the month, adding in the required list of things and then grabs the sheet that has the optional things and heads down to the kitchen, since the rule book had instructions for him to bring Zayn breakfast around 10 am.

 

He gets the platter and puts the sheet of paper on it, just off to the side of the food and begins walking to where the maids had said that Zayn’s bedroom was. He takes a deep breath, before balancing the platter on one hand and knocking on the door. It creaks open, almost like in the horror films that Andy makes Liam watch late at night. “Sire…” Liam says quietly, coming into the bedroom. It’s pitch black as Liam puts the food on a table and walks over to where a crack of light it, opening the blinds and letting in some light.

 

The room is huge, honestly. Liam could probably fit his entire flat in the room and still have space left over. There’s a huge bed in one section, raised above the floor and there’s a figure in it the groans louder and louder (and not in the sexy way) as Liam opens more blinds.

 

“What the fuck…?” The figure mumbles, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

 

In the bed is Zayn Malik, a god among men even just as he’s waking up. His raven black hair is flat on his head in some spots, but sticking up in others, making him look rather adorable.

 

“I’m your new PA and PR guy, your highness.” Liam says politely, bowing his head.

 

“They hire 12 year olds?” Zayn asks, confused.

 

Liam blushes. He knew he wasn’t the best looking, but he didn’t think he was that unattractive. He had recently shaved his head, just leaving a little bit of hair, and he had mucsles for sure, so it wasn’t like he was fat. He even had a couple different tattoos. “I’m 18 sire.”

 

“First off.” Zayn says, rolling out of the bed and running a hand through his head to try and fix it a bit, It does nothing. “Don’t call me sire or anything like that. I get enough of that from all the maids. Do you now how annoying it is to be called sire or your highness or whatever else for 18 years of your life? Really annoying.” He steps off of the platform the bed’s on and walks over to the platter of food, pick out a piece of bacon and bitting into it. “Second off, I don’t care about what I have to do, so trying to discuss that schedule with me? Useless.”

 

“Sir-” Liam starts to say, but corrects himself. “Uh, Zayn?” He checks to make sure that that’s ok before continuing. “There are required things that you have to do and I have to go over those things with you and then there are optional sightings and interviews that you need to pick out as well.”

 

“You’re my personal assistant, are you not?” Zayn says raising an eyebrow at him before he gulps down the orange juice in one go.

 

“Yes but-” Liam starts to say but Zayn cuts him off.

 

“Then personally assist me by putting together my schedule.” Zayn smirks at him and Liam can already feel like he’s going to regret taking the job if he’s putting up with Zayn everyday.

 

________________________________

 

 

2 years later Liam wants to say he regrets taking the job, he really does.

 

Except.

 

He doesn’t.

 

In the 2 years he’s worked for Zayn, he’s made one of the best friends that he could ask for.

 

Also the worst, but that’s just because Zayn’s an ass about 98.7% of the time.

 

Liam deals.

 

Which is why he’s up at 5am in his office, like he is every morning, dealing with Zayn’s PR stuff and organising other interviews and sightings that would be coming up. As of right now, he’s on the phone with one of his mates he met through the job, Niall Horan.

 

Niall’s a PR guy too, working for Prince Louis of Doncaster. Says it’s hell working for ‘Tommo’, since he’s always pulling stunts and running off. Nearly died with the workload about a year ago when he got caught a few times too many with a commoner named Harry Styles.

 

The two are now Brittan’s most loved-up couple, according to sugarscape articles. Niall likes to credit for it.

 

“Nah, everything’s been good here y’know?” Niall says, when Liam asked about his workload. “Think Haz really keeps Lou grounded and shit. Hasn’t been out clubbing in ages.”

 

Liam laughs. “I wish I could say the same for Zayn. I’ve started coming in earlier to try and cover up everything.”

 

“Jesus.” Niall says, “What time are you coming in at?”

 

“4:30…” Liam shrugs, even if Niall can’t see it. He puts the phone in between his shoulder and ear, typing out an email on his computer.

 

“And what time do you leave?”

 

Liam sighs. “11, 12.”

 

“Liam!” Niall scolds him. “We had this conversation a month ago! I thought you said you were going to work less!”

 

Liam pinches the bridge of his nose, settling on his elbows. “I know, I know I did. I even did start coming in at 7 but then things started picking up again and…”

 

“When was this?” Niall asks.

 

“Uh…” Liam says, thinking about. “Around the same time me and Sophia started dating, I think. 4 months ago?”

 

“LIAM JAMES PAYNE!” Niall shouts into the recovers, nearly deafening Liam. “Are you telling me that you’ve been getting 4 and a half hours of sleep for 4 months?!”

 

“Uh… Maybe?” Liam winces. Thinking back at it, it was probably less but Niall didn’t need to know that.

 

“That’s it.” Niall says. “I swear, I’m going to walk over to Bradford and tell that bastard myself that-”

 

“Niall.” Liam says sharply. “Don’t.”

 

Niall huffs. “Don’t tell me you still have feelings for him, even while you’re dating Sophia?” He pauses. “Actually. When you admit your feelings to yourself, will you dump Sophia?”

 

Liam blushes. “I-I.”

 

“Don’t even try to deny it Payne.” Niall say and Liam can hear typing on his end as Niall does some work. “I’m tell you, you shouldn’t have ever dated Sophia.”

 

Liam sighs. “She’s…” He looks for a good way to describe her, other than attractive, but he can’t really find one. Which is sad, seeing as they’ve been dating over 4 month. Probably. Something around then.

 

“Exactly.” Niall yells. “You can’t even say anything nice about her, but you could write a bloody book about Zayn’s hands! Actually, you basically did that time we got drunk. You kept… Waxing poetry about him. I swear, you were almost as bad as Lou.”

 

Liam sighs, looking at the clock, seeing it’s already 5:30. “I gotta go Niall. It’s already 5:30 and I’ve barely put a dent in my work.”

 

“Tell them you need a bloody assistant.” Niall mutters. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, after 7, because you wont come in before then, understood.”

 

“Yes mum.” Liam says cheekily. “Talk to you later.” He hangs up the phone, settling down to get some work done when there’s a knock on the door. “Come in?” Liam says, confused. Most people weren’t in yet and if they were, they were the maids and a little too busy to come say hello.

 

“Liam why are you here?” Zayn says, pyjamas still on (and wrapped in a blanket) and looking extremely tired.

 

“What are you doing up?” Liam asks, completely ignoring the question. “Are you sick? Do you feel hot? Feverish? Are you going to puke?”

 

Zayn shakes his head. “Answer my question first.”

 

Liam sighs, but knows that Zayn won’t answer his questions until he answers Zayn’s. “I’ve got work to do.”

 

“You left after midnight last night.” Zayn points out. Liam doesn’t ask how he knows.

 

“Work to do.” He repeats with a shrug.

 

“What time did you get here this morning?” Zayn persists.

 

“4:10?” Liam guesses with a shrug.

 

Zayn crosses his arms. “Go home.”

 

“Excuse me?” Liam asks.

 

Zayn nods. “You heard me. Go home Liam and get some fucking sleep.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, turning back at his laptop, rearranging some things on Zayn’s schedule. “I’m putting in a doctor’s appointment for you at 8, go get a couple more hours of sleep before we leave. You look pale.”

 

“Not until you go home to get some rest.” Zayn actually stomps his foot like a three year old who isn’t getting his way.

 

“I have work to do Zayn.” Liam doesn’t look away from his laptop as his phone rings and he picks it up. “Liam Payne, Zayn Malik representative.” He stats professionally. He pauses as the other person talks. “No, we didn’t say that you could print those photos, there’s a violation of conduct 76, paragraph 7, line 4-6. We-” He pauses again as the person interrupts him. “Look.” Liam stats. “We’re going to get those photos off your website one way or another. Now, you can either take my offer of an interview in exchange for those photos or I’ll get lawyers involved.” A smirk grows over his face as he ends the call, and adds in something on Zayn’s calendar. “You’re still here. I thought I told you to go get some more rest.”

 

“Says the guy running on less than 4 hours of sleep.” Zayn snorts.

 

“Says the sick guy.” Liam mocks him, grinning over at him.

 

“Hilarious, really.” Zayn nods, sitting on a corner of his desk.

 

“Thanks.” Liam grins up at him, getting an email in confirmation for Zayn’s doctor appointment. “Now I wasn’t kidding about you getting another couple hours of sleep.”

 

“Neither was I.”

 

Liam sighs for what feels like the millionth time that day. “I can’t Zayn. It takes me twenty minutes to get home. That brings us to 6am. I’d have to get into some pjs and fall asleep which will take roughly half an hour. It’s now 6:30. I have to be here for 7 to be on time, and the twenty minutes to get back leaves me with ten minutrs to sleep, but wait, now I have to get redressed and redo my hair.”

 

“Take the day off.” Zayn suggests.

 

“I can’t.” Liam says. “I need to give my boss- your parents PA- a two weeks notice, at least.”

 

Zayn frowns, obviously not liking that answer. “Take-”

 

“Zayn.” Liam cuts him off, slightly annoyed. “I know you don’t understand what it’s like to work for a living, but this is my job.” Zayn snaps his jaw shut, glaring at him and Liam automatically feels guilty. “You know I didn’t mean it like that, Z.”

 

“No, no. I get it.” Zayn says, keeping his glare steady. “I’m just a spoiled rich boy that you’ve had the unfortunate to work for.”

 

Liam frowns, getting up and wrapping Zayn up in a big hug, unable to help himself. “Zaynie…” He whispers, petting Zayn’s hair down. He was right, at least, to get Zayn to go to the doctor’s. His body’s abnormally hot. “You’re not a spoiled brat. Promise. I wouldn’t let a spoiled brat be my best mate.”

 

“I thought Andy was your best mate.” Zayn half grumbled, half pouted.

 

“You surpassed him ages ago babe.” Liam admits, kissing him on the top of his head before pulling back. “Now. Go sleep. See if you can get that fever to go down. Do you want me to send one of the maids over with some medicine?”

 

Zayn makes a face at the mention of medicine, shaking his head. “No. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Sleep well Z.” Liam says softly, kissing him on the forehead one last time before Zayn leaves.

 

He stops in the doorway, looking at Liam. “Promise me you won’t come in until 7 tomorrow?”

 

“Z…” Liam starts to say but Zayn shakes his head.

 

“Promise me.” He demands.

 

Liam nods, unable to deny Zayn anything. “Promise.”

 

Zayn pauses for another moment before sticking out his pinky. “Pinky promise me.”

 

“Zayn, we’re 20, not 12.” Liam laughs.

 

Zayn’s hand doesn’t waver. “Pinky promise me Liam James Payne.” He demands, looking as stern as he can wrapped up in a blanket.

 

Liam rolls his eyes, but hooks they’re pinkys together. “Pinky swear.” He says.

 

Zayn smiles at him. “Good. I’ll see you in a couple hours, you zombie.”

 

“Hilarious!” Liam calls after him as he leaves.

 

“Love you!” Zayn calls back and Liam ignores the little flutter in his heart.

 

“Love you too!” Liam shouts, unsure if Zayn actually heard him or not.

 

________________________________

 

 

As it turns out, Zayn’s come down with a 72 hour flu that requires someone to be with him 24/7. That someone is Liam. Luckily enough for him though, he manages not to catch it and the two boys are back on their feet 3 days later.

 

Unluckily for Liam, there’s 50 thousand different things he needs to do.

 

Which means pulling an all nighter. Liam looks at the pile of work on his desk with a sigh. Make that 2 all nighters. At least.

 

It’s finally Sunday, Liam’s day off, which he manages to sleep through. He couldn’t have been happier spending his day off sleeping, but his girlfriend is more than a little pissed off when he calls her the next morning from work.

 

“You never see me during the week Liam!” She yells at him in a high-pitched voice voice that makes Liam’s ears want to bleed. “It’s always work work work with you!”

 

Liam sighs, taking a sip out of his coffee. “My job is demanding Sophia. I told you this when we got together.”

 

“Sunday is our day.” She says in a childish voice. “You just ignored me all day.”

 

“Sophia.” Liam snaps. “I spent three days nursing someone back to health then pulled three all nighters. I slept all Sunday, trying to catch up on the lack of sleep I’ve been getting for the past 4 months.”

 

There’s a soft crying noise on the other end and Liam swears internally. It was so back and forth with her and Liam could never tell what would piss her off and what would make her cry. “Soph… I’m sorry…”

 

“No, no.” She says in between sniffles. “It’s ok. I know you don’t want me anymore.”

 

“Soph, I never said that.” Liam says, doing his best not to sigh. He brings up Zayn’s schedule, looking for a time where he could possibly get off to take her to that fancy restaurant she likes. “Why don’t I make it up to you, yeah? We can go to that restaurant you like this Wednesday.”

 

“Fine.” Sophia says as the sniffling and crying stops immediately. “I’ll talk to you later.” She hangs up before Liam can say anything else.

 

Liam puts his phone down, dropping his head onto his desk with a loud bang. He lifts his head off of his desk, gulping down the last bit of coffee before heading down to the kitchens to get Zayn’s breakfast before taking the familiar rote to Zayn’s bedroom. He doesn’t bother knocking (he stopped about a week after working here), and just walks right into the dark room. He places the food on the table before walking over to the blinds and opening them hearing the familiar groan from Zayn.

 

“Leeyum.” Zayn whines. “Shut the blinds.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “You ask me everyday to do that. When do I ever shut the blinds?”

 

Zayn opens an eye, looking over at Liam. The two boys stare at each other for a couple seconds, before Zayn groans and face plants into one of his pillows with a groan. “Don’t wanna do anything today.”

 

“Are you really gonna make me pull you out of the bed Z?” Liam asks, grins. About once a week, Zayn refused to leave his bed and that usually resulted in Liam carrying him out of the bed.

 

“Maybe.” Zayn mumbles into the pillow. Liam grins jogging over to his bed but before he can grab Zayn, he’s pulling Liam into the bed and on top of him. “Hi.” He grins at Liam who rolls his eyes. He did a lot of that around Zayn.

 

“Z, m’not kidding.” Liam says, but his body betrays him, getting more comfortable on Zayn and resting his bed on Zayn’s shoulder as the other boy wraps an arm around his waist. “You have an interview today, a lunch with some supermodel who’s supposed to be a potential bride- don’t mess this one up like you did the last one, that was hell covering up- and a public dinner with your parents.”

 

“Don’t wanna.” Zayn mumbles into his hair. “Wanna stay here with you.”

 

“How about on Friday,” Liam says, trying to strike up a deal. “You and me can go check out that Broadway show you wanted to see.”

 

“The Aladdin one?” Zayn asks, his interests perking up.

 

“Mmhm.” Liam says, sitting up a bit. “You getting up then?”

 

“If this fat lump of a best mate would get off of me.” Zayn teases.

 

“Oi.” Liam frowns, pretending to be offended. “This fat lump has too much blackmail on you for you to call him a fat lump.”

 

“Yeah, but releasing that would create more work for him.” Zayn smirks.

 

Liam huffs, getting off of him and getting out of the bed. “Shut up.” He grins. “Stop using logic. It’s weird.”

 

Zayn gasps, getting out of the bed and running after him only to jump on his back. “Take that back.” He yells, wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist.

 

Liam laughs, adjusting him so it’s more comfortable for the both of them as he carries Zayn to his closet. “I said nothing. I might have implied something, but I didn’t say anything directly.” Liam says smugly.

 

“Arse.” Zayn mutters, getting off of his back when they reach his closet. “What am I doing again today?”

 

Zayn starts walking farther into his closet as Liam takes a seat on the couch, stretching out. “Interview, supermodel date, dinner with your parents.”

 

“That it?” Zayn calls from somewhere in the closet.

 

“Easy day.” Liam shrugs. “Trying to ease you back into your ‘princely’ duties after getting sick.”

 

“My parents still on that?” Zayn asks, coming out and showing Liam what he’s wearing. Liam shakes his head and Zayn frowns, going back into the closet.

 

“More casual.” Liam calls after him. “And yeah.”

 

“Leather jacket?” Zayn calls out hopefully.

 

Liam laughs. “No way. You’ve been out clubbing your ‘bad boy’ image is getting a little too bad. You’re going to be running a kingdom one day, Z, you’ve gotta look respectable. There’s only so much I can do.”

 

Zayn comes out in some dark jeans and a nice tee shirt, getting a nod from Liam. “When do we leave?”

 

Liam checks his watch. “Lou’s still gotta go your hair, but she’ll probably meet us at the interview so we can leave now.”

 

Zayn grabs a jacket off of the back of the couch as Liam gets up. The two boys walk to the front of the castle where one of the drivers is already ready but so are some paps, trying to get Zayn to answer questions. Liam just puts his hand on the small of his back, trying to block Zayn as best as he can from the press. “Don’t answer any of their questions.” He mutters in Zayn’s ear, close enough to make his lips brush the shell of Zayn’s ear.

 

Zayn nods as they slip into the car. “You don’t have to tell me not to say anything. I know that already Li.”

 

Liam shrugs, checking something on his phone before telling the driver where to go. “My job Z. Still gotta do it.”

 

“Only a job to you, am I?” Zayn teases but then Liam attacks him with a hug.

 

“Never.” Liam says, pulling back with a small grin. “Best mates, remember?”

 

Zayn nods and the two boys settle down in the back of the limo as they drive to the recording station for Zayn’s radio interview. “What questions are they asking me today?” Zayn asks after a few minutes.

 

Liam shrugs. “The usual things, like if you’re seeing anyone, if anyone’s caught your eyes. There might be a few on your coronation.”

 

“That’s not for another 2 years, at least.” Zayn frowns.

 

“I know.” Liam says. “But they’re just gonna ask general things, like when it’ll be.”

 

Zayn nods. “Anything else?”

 

“Uh… Maybe a couple things on your charities, but you know how they hate putting you in a good light.” Liam says, getting annoyed at the last bit.

 

“Hey.” Zayn says softly. “I don’t mind it.”

 

“It’s stupid.” Liam mutters. “They focus on what bad you done- which really isn’t that bad. Like you’re 20, you should be allowed to go to clubs.”

 

Zayn, to Liam’s surprise, laughs. “It’s ok. I don’t mind the bad boy image.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “Yes, well, whatever girl snatches you up will have the pleasure of making you a good guy then, at least in the public’s eyes.” He ignores the twisting knot in his stomach. “Or guy, I guess.”

 

Zayn had told him about 6 months into their friendship that he wanted to come out of the closet as bisexual. Liam had felt horrible, but he had to say no. There was already so much negative press towards the Malik family, and adding a gay son would just add more towards it, even if some people didn’t see it at negative.

 

Liam’s been working his hardest ever since to gain his boss’s approval to let Zayn come out.

 

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I can meet any guys, can I?” Liam looks over at Zayn to see him grinning and rolls his eyes but he’s smiling too.

 

“You’ll find the one Z.” Liam says softly as the knots in his stomach tighten more. He bites his lip, trying to stop words- ones that he isn’t even sure about- slip out.

 

“Yeah…” Zayn says in an equally soft voice. He looks like he wants to say something else, but he’s cut off by the driver announcing they’re arrived at the station. Zayn sighs and Liam gets out first, opening the door and letting in the bright flashes of the paparazzi’s camera.

 

He blocks Zayn body as best as he can, the same he did when they left the castle half an hour earlier. He guides Zayn into the building, the bodyguards following them, pushing back Zayn’s fans to make a path for both boys.

 

They reach the building easily enough (Zayn only stopped 7 times to sign some things and take a couple pictures), and duck in. They’re immediately guided to a make up room and someone starts going over the rules. What was supposed to be a simple radio interview turned out to be just a little more. They were now recording it and it would be live streamed for all of the UK to watch online. Liam was a little pissed that he wasn’t informed beforehand but there’s nothing he can really do now.

 

“Please, for god’s sake Zayn,” Liam begs him quietly as Lou does his hair and makeup. “Don’t say anything stupid.”

 

Zayn grins at him. “When have you known me to be stupid?”

 

Liam groans. “Z, I’m not kidding!”

 

“Need me to pinky promise?” Zayn asks, still smiling at him.

 

“Babe.” Liam says, giving Zayn what’s supposed to be a stern look. He ends up smiling at Zayn about .3 seconds into it. He sighs, hugging Zayn tightly. “You’ll do fine.”

 

“I have no idea if you’re saying that for my sake or your own.” Zayn teases him but hugs him back just as tightly.

 

Liam pulls back a bit, giving Zayn a quirk of his lips before one of the assistant who works at the station comes in, telling them it’s time for Zayn to go into the recording station. Liam follows him, right until Zayn’s about to go into the soundproof booth. “Knock ‘em dead.” He whispers, giving Zayn a little push towards the door when he starts to falter, getting his usual nerves.

 

Zayn gives him one last nervous look before stepping into the booth and saying hello to the DJ. They get him all sorted, and before Liam knows it, the interview is starting.

 

“Hello and good morning listeners!” The DJ, a Nick Grimshaw, calls into the microphone. “Our guest today is none other than the handsome bad boy, Prince Zayn Malik of Bradford.”

 

Zayn laughs. “Hello.” He says, giving a quick wave to the camera.

 

“Now,” Nick says, “Why don’t we get right down to the dirty. You’ve been seen leaving clubs almost every night for the past, what, 2 weeks?”

 

Zayn laughs again, scratching at the back of his neck. “What can I say? I like having a bit of fun.”

 

“What about a girl, though?” Nick persists. “You’ve been seen out with multiple different super models, how do they feel about the clubbing?”

 

“I uh,” Zayn says, trying to look calm and collected but Liam can tell he’s freaking out. “We’re just friends, y’know?”

 

Liam lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and gives Zayn a thumbs up and a grin. Zayn grins back. “Now,” Nick says, commanding Zayn’s attention again. “You’ve been seen multiple times with some buff guy, short hair. Doesn’t look like one of your bodyguards.” Liam looks down at the screen where it’s showing what’s live-streaming, and online is a picture of- oh god- him and Zayn.

 

“Uh, Liam?” Zayn asks, confused.

 

“So that’s mystery boy’s name!” Nick exclaims. “What’s going on with the two of you, eh? Something worth telling?”

 

“He’s my PA and PR guy.” Zayn explains with a laugh. “Also one of my best mates. You get pretty close with someone when you work with them everyday. I’d probably be sleeping till 3pm and getting no where if it wasn’t for him.”

 

“You do seem pretty close.” Nick presses. “You sure there isn’t anything?”

 

Zayn glances over at Liam quickly before looking back at Nick with a shrug. “He’s my best mate.” He repeats with a shrug.

 

The interview continues on smoothly after that, and soon they’re down to the last question. “So, last question Zayn.” Nick says. “You’re pretty close with Prince Louis of Doncaster, are you not?”

 

Zayn nods. “Yeah, definitely. One of my closest mates.”

 

“Any gossip you can tell us on him and the lovely Mr. Harry Styles?” Nick asks with a laugh.

 

Zayn shakes his head, laugh as well. “Nah man. Lou’d have my head if I said a word about his Harry. Not ready to face that wrath any time soon, thanks.”

 

Nick laughs as well, and they wrap up quickly after that. Both of the boys come out of the studio and Zayn makes a beeline for Liam. “How’d I do?” He ask quietly.

 

Liam wraps an arm around him, hugging him. “Great.” He whispers back before pulling away. “Like always.”

 

“Thanks again for doing the interview with me Zayn.” Nick says, coming up to them. He smirks slightly, winking at them. “If you’re trying to hie your relationship, not doing a very good job boys.”

 

“We’re not-” Liam starts to say.

 

“We’re just friends.” Zayn stats again, laughing awkwardly.

 

Nick stares at them for a couple moments before laughing. “Oh my god. That’s… You’re so oblivious it’s hilarious.”

 

He pats Zayn on the shoulder a couple times as he walks past, leaving both of the boys confused. “Uh…” Liam says, trying to keep his blush down.

 

“We should probably, uh, get to my next… Thing.” Zayn says, pulling away from Liam a bit. Liam nods, still slightly dazed.

 

________________________________

 

The date Zayn goes on goes well (well enough that Liam doesn’t have to pay off anyone, unlike the last time) and so does his dinner with his parents.

 

Actually, the next two days after go well too and since Zayn doesn’t go out those nights, Liam’s able to come in later than usual. All in all, it’s a fabulous week so far.

 

Liam should’ve known now to jinx it.

 

“Z?” Liam says, popping his head into Zayn’s room around 5 one Wednesday.

 

“Yo.” Zayn says, looking up from his laptop. “You should come check out this video I found.”

 

Liam laughs, leaning against the door frame. “I’d love to spend 5 hours messing around on the Internet with you, but I’ve got a date with Soph. Taking her to that fancy restaurant she likes across town.”

 

Zayn looks back to his laptop with unreadable expression. “Oh yeah. It’s your anniversary, isn’t it?”

 

Liam freezes. “Shit.”

 

Zayn lets out a snort. “You forgot, but accidentally scheduled a date at her favourite restaurant. You’ve got some pretty good luck there Payno.”

 

Liam groans. “I’ve got to get her a gift, fuck.”

 

“Tell her her gift is eating at that way too expensive shitty place.”

 

“It’s already an apology gift.” Liam mumbles, banging his head off of the door frame repetitively.

 

Zayn glances over at him and frowns. “Don’t do that. You can’t afford to lose anymore brain cells babe.”

 

“Ha ha, hilarious you are.” Liam replies dryly. “I’ve gotta go though. Try not to do anything stupid tonight, yeah? She’ll kill me if I have to leave our date half way through. Again.”

 

“Mmhm.” Zayn mumbles, scrolling through some site. “See you tomorrow Li. Love you, you doofus.”

 

“Love you too, your highness.” Liam says with a smirk as Zayn scowls at him.

 

“Asshole!” Zayn calls out as Liam’s shutting the door.

 

He doesn’t bother replying, but he’s grinning the entire way to the restaurant to meet Sophia (he’ll get her a gift later on).

 

________________________________

 

Things are a little tense at dinner. Sophia keeps eyeing Liam’s phone where it’s sitting on the table, expecting it to go off and ruin everything as she talks about her past week and a half, barely letting Liam get a word in.

 

“… So then I told Danielle that, no, she couldn’t wear the Gucci bag because it was totally tacky with her dress and anyways, I was going to wear the bag with my new-” Sophia stops abruptly when Liam’s phone goes off.

 

Liam winces, looking over at it to see it’s his boss’s name. “Shit, Soph, I-”

 

She huffs, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. “Fine, whatever.”

 

Liam frowns, picking up the phone. Before he can even say a word, his boss is talking to him. “Liam, I don’t care if you’re about to die, you need to get your ass here ASAP.”

 

“What’s going on?” Liam asks, already looking over at Sophia and trying to figure out how badly she would take it if he had to leave in the middle of their date.

 

“Zayn’s gotten drunk-” Nothing new there “And he just told some paps he’s gay.”

 

“He did what?” Liam hisses into the phone.

 

His boss makes a noise, somewhere between a sigh and a scream. “I’m doing the best I can to cover this up- but it’s already huge, there’s videos, photos, quotes. #GayPrince is already trending on twitter! Liam you need to get your ass here now and do your job.”

 

“Jesus Christ.” Liam mutters, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck, I’m on my way.”

 

He hangs up the phone, looking over at an extremely pissed off Sohpia. “I swear Liam.” She says in a completely serious voice. “You leave this table and we’re over. For good.”

 

Liam pauses, thinking. “It’s my job Sophia.” He says softly. “And more than that, he’s my best mate.”

 

Sophia huffs, putting her nose up in the air. “I am your girlfriend.”

 

“My best mate needs me right now Sophia.” Liam says, getting up.

 

“We’re over then.” Sophia says, standing up as well. Even in her ridiculous heels, she’s shorter than Liam.

 

Liam nods. “Fine.” He says, turning around to leave only to have Sophia’s perfectly manicured hand grab his arm.

 

“Walk out that door Liam, and you will regret it.” She hisses, looking completely different and rather like- rather like the shallow bitch Niall always thought she was.

 

Liam glares at her slightly, tugging his arm out of her grasp. “You’re just a shallow bitch who was only into me because of my big paycheck.”

 

Sophia smirks, looking at her nails. “Your cock helped.”

 

Liam’s jaw drops before he throws on his jacket, turning around again. “Have fun paying for your meal!” He calls out, leaving the restaurant and everything that has to do with her behind.

 

________________________________

 

Liam and his boss work crazy all night and end up enlisting Niall to help them, though there’s not much they can do about it. There’s too many videos and photos and articles. Zayn doesn’t even come in until 3am.

 

As soon as Liam sees him, it’s like a flame’s been lit up in his stomach. He drags a still extremely drunk Zayn to his room, pulling him into it and closing the door behind it before bursting.

 

“What the hell were you thinking Zayn!?!” Liam shouts at him, pacing. “I know you’ve wanted to come out for ages, hell, I’ve wanted you to come out too, but you can’t just come out! There are consequences!”

 

“Li-Li…” Zayn slurs, trying to grab onto Liam’s arm to stop him from pacing.

 

“No Zayn!” Liam yells, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t even.” He takes a deep breath, stopping in front of him. “I have been working non stop since 5:30, trying to cover this up and we can’t. Not only have you made my work a thousand times harder, but you also got Sophia to break up with me, so thanks for that one! Real best friend you are!”

 

“She was a bitch anyways.” Zayn mumbles.

 

Liam completely snaps. “SHUT UP ZAYN JAWAAD MALIK AND FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! I am going fucking crazy with this work amount and you are doing nothing to help me and don’t- don’t even fucking go there.” He takes a deep breath, making a stupid decision. “You know what Zayn? You’ve fucked up my life so much that I don’t have a life outside of you. I go to work at 4am, and don’t leave until after midnight, trying to keep you in line and keep your rep up. I’m done with you Zayn Malik.” He takes a deep breath. “I will keep working for you because this is where I want to be with my job but we are no longer friends. You’re no more than a client to me.”

 

Liam regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth, but he can’t take them back. He takes a step back from a shell shocked Zayn, nodding. “I’ll send a maid up with your breakfast in a few hours your highness.” He says stiffly, swallowing a lump in his throat.

 

He leaves before Zayn can convince him to stay, before he can convince Liam to come to bed with him like they’d done before he started dating Sophia, before Liam can break down and cry like he does as soon as he’s in his empty office.

 

He cries until he passes out, curled up in a ball against his door because he couldn’t make it any father, not even the two steps towards his desk. He cries, fully realising that he just lost not only his girlfriend, but his best friend too.

 

________________________________

 

One of the maids come in at 7:20, still carrying the tray of food for Zayn. “I… I brought it into him Mr. Payne.” She says softly. “He… He looked so sad.” Liam shakes his head while rubbing at his face, trying to get rid of some of the red eye that he knows he’s sporting. “You look sad too.”

 

Liam stands up, taking off his wrinkled jacket from the night before and going to the spot where he keeps a clear change of clothes. “He’ll be fine.” Liam says softly, voice cracking. He knows Zayn will be fine because Zayn’s strong. He’s seen Zayn bounce back from things worse (Liam tries not to think about how Zayn always meant more to him than he meant to Zayn) and he’s sure Zayn will be fine within a week.

 

He’s not so sure about himself.

 

“You can leave the prince’s breakfast here.” Liam nods. “I’ll bring it to him after I change.”

 

The maid nods, but hesitates before leaving. “Eres muy enamorados el uno del otro.” She says softly in what Liam thinks is Spanish. She’s gone before he can ask her what it means though.

 

Liam changes a little too quickly for his liking, honestly, and his feet take him too quickly to Zayn like all his body wants is to be with Zayn but it hasn’t caught up to his mind. It doesn’t know that Zayn will probably hate him for all the things he said last night and how he’s supposed to hate Zayn (except he can’t. He knows he can’t hate Zayn).

 

He knocks on the door softly, waiting for a come in from Zayn. He gets it a couple moments later, opening the door to see a bloodshot Zayn in bed. “Liam…” He starts to say, voice cracking at the end.

 

Liam bites his tongue, holding back his tears that are threatening to fall again. “Your breakfast sire.” He says softly, putting it on the table. “Your schedule’s been cleared for the day, but your parents are requesting a meeting with you, their PR agent and myself in half an hour. You’re expected to be showered, shaved and dressed for this meeting. I will come collect you when the time’s ready.”

 

He turns around leaving as quickly as he can, tears already falling from his eyes again. He manages to get a hold of himself back in his office, just in time to go back to Zayn’s room and collect him.

 

________________________________

 

The two boys walk across the castle silently, a thick and awkward silence following them that you would need more than a knife to cut.

 

Liam hates it.

 

He leads Zayn to his boss’s office, knowing that that’s where the king, queen and his boss will be waiting for them. Zayn enters before him, standing awkwardly in front of his parents. Liam stays in the back.

 

“Zayn.” His mother starts to say, but Zayn quickly cuts her off.

 

“Mum, I’m sorry.” He says quickly but quietly. “I-I know you hated me clubbing and I swore I was going to stop I just…” He sighs softly. “I’m sorry.”

 

His father shakes his head. “Sorry won’t cut it this time son.” He looks pained to say that. “We have to take drastic measures.”

 

His boss steps forwards (sorta out of the shadows, like some creepy stalker guy), joining the king’s side. “We need you to date a respectable man Zayn.”

 

“I-” Zayn starts to say but he gets cut off.

 

“You need to date someone the public already has suspicions about and is also a respectable man.” He repeats, looking over at Liam.

 

Liam’s jaw drops.

 

“Me?” He squeaks out, unable to help it.

 

His boss nods. “The public already has their suspicion about the two of you.” He quirks a smile. “Your fans have already come up with a name for you. Ziam.”

 

“Anyways,” Zayn’s mother cuts in. “You two are friends, are you not? It shouldn’t be too bad. You’ll just need to date for a few months, a year a most, before you can break it off on a good note.”

 

Liam’s lips are moving before he realises it. “I’ll do it.” He says quietly, nodding a bit. “If- If Zayn agrees, I’ll do it.” He adds a little louder, glancing over to where Zayn is standing stiffly and looking pale.

 

“We don’t really have a choice, do we?” Zayn asks softly, and his mother shakes her head.

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” She says, hugging him tightly. Zayn wraps his arms around her just as tightly, from what Liam can say, and they whisper to each other softly for a couple moments before his mother pulls back and gently caresses her son’s face. Zayn kisses her cheek quickly, pulling away with a small smile to his father.

 

“Now.” Liam’s boss says, cutting the moment short. “There’s formalities that we have to go through. Things such as an interview which needs to be set up asap to get the word about your relationship out. Things you’re allowed to talk about and things you’re not allowed to talk about. Who you can and can’t tell, as well as getting your story straight.” He pauses. “Liam, are you still dating that girl, what’s her name? Sophie?”

 

Liam shakes his head. “It’s Sophia and no.”

 

“Thank god.” His boss mutters. “One less thing to deal with. Now…” He sits down at his desk, waking up his computer. “Interviewers.”

 

“I want to do a video call with Ellen.” Zayn says firmly.

 

“I can do that.”

 

Liam shakes his head. “I’ll sort out the interview- I’ve got a couple friends over there anyways. You work at trying to keep the lid on this.”

 

“What lid?” He mutters.

 

“The one we’ve got.” Liam says. “I’ll have the interview set up for 4, their time. That should give Lou more than enough time to get here and for the word to get out. We can tweet from Zayn’s account, telling people to tune into the show once every thing’s set up.”

 

“Alright you start on that.” His boss says. “As well, you can tell your family what’s going on. We’ll say you got together… 6 months ago? Seems reasonable enough.”

 

“Doesn’t make sense about Zayn going out clubbing though.” Liam points out.

 

“Those photos of him with random chicks never made it to the Internet?” Liam nods. “Good, we can say that you were there with him. As for the full story, you’ve liked each other ever since Liam got the job. You, Liam, wouldn’t let anything happen until 6 months ago because you were scared of losing not only the job, but Zayn too. You both ended getting drunk one night, one thing leads to another and you wake up in Zayn’s bed, you sort out your feelings and boom, we might be able to get hottest couple of the year out of this.” He pauses, typing something into his computer. “And do not go into details.”

 

Zayn and Liam nod as a silence settles over the room. “I’m gonna go and uh, set up that interview.” He bows towards the king and queen. “Your majesties.” He doesn’t wait for a response or anything like that, just high tails out of the room like the coward he is.

 

________________________________

 

He spends the morning and most of the afternoon setting up the interview, tweeting from Zayn’s account and helping keep the lid on Zayn’s bisexuality as best he can. Before Liam knows it, it’s an hour before the interview’s about to start and people are arriving to set up. He leads them into a room set up for things like that, leaving them to set up before going to check on Zayn.

 

He pauses outside of Zayn’s door, hand hovering. He takes a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling loudly before knocking on the door.

 

“Come in.” A muffled reply comes. Liam pokes his head in, not seeing Zayn anywhere but there’s a light coming from his closet. Liam walks over it, seeing Zayn sitting in the vanity chair, Lou buzzing around him. Liam almost leans against the door frame of the closet, slipping into his usual role of Zayn’s best friend. He manages not to, though, masking his face into a calm and collected look.

 

“The people from Ellen are here and you’re expected in the recording room in exactly half an hour sire.” Liam says stiffly. He gets a look from Lou, but doesn’t say anything. “I’ll be back just before then to collect you. Did you receive a copy of the contract?”

 

“Yes.” Zayn replies, not looking at Liam. He hasn’t looked at him once, just keeping his eyes trained to the floor. “I’ll do as it says.” He pauses, swallowing loudly. “Promise.” His voice cracks and Liam needs to leave now. He needs to leave before he breaks down in tears.

 

Liam nods, biting roughly on his lip before turning on his heel.

 

“What’s going on with you two?” He hears Lou ask.

 

He leaves before he can hear Zayn’s response.

 

He’s not strong enough for that.

 

________________________________

 

Liam’s required to stay with Zayn during the interview, making sure nothing goes wrong as well as the fact that he’s going to be going on live TV part way through.

 

They have to really sell themselves as a couple.

 

“And here with us on the big screen is Prince Zayn Malik of Bradford.” Ellen’s familiar voice says. “Hello Zayn, how are you?”

 

Zayn smiles at the camera. “I’ve been pretty good, thanks Ellen.”

 

“I’m gonna get right into the juicy stuff because this is a short interview.” She laughs. “What’s this I hear about the gay Zayn rumours?”

 

Zayn takes a deep breath. “Bisexual, actually.” He says.

 

“So they’re true?” Ellen asks, sounding only slightly surprised.

 

Zayn nods, scratching at the back of his neck while laughing. “Yeah. They’re true. I wasn’t supposed to come out this way, my PR guy-turned-boyfriend is ready to murder me because of the workload I gave him.” He looks off camera and at Liam, smiling goofily at him. “Sorry babe.”

 

“Boyfriend?” Ellen gasps. “Do tell.”

 

Zayn laughs again, relaxing into the couch a bit. “He’s great, honestly. Fell for him pretty hard when he walked into my room on his first day. Pined after him like an idiot for about a year and a half before he came out to dinner with me, we got a little drunk and next thing we know, we’re waking up in my bed.” He laughs again. “We sorted a few things out that morning and, to my delightful surprise, he liked me back. Still does. Well, I hope he does.” He laughs.

 

“Don’t worry babes.” Liam calls over, knowing that this is when he should come in.

 

“Is he there?” Ellen asks, sounding like a little kid on Christmas.

 

Zayn nods. “Li, babe, come ‘ere.”

 

Liam puts down the clipboard he’s hold, coming over to Zayn and standing behind the couch, kissing him on the top of his head lightly. “Hello Ellen.” He says with a small wave towards the camera. There’s a laptop next to it, streaming the live show.

 

“Aren’t you the mystery boy?” She laughs.

 

Liam nods. “That I am.”

 

“The one that Zayn said you were only friends?” She presses and Zayn steps up.

 

“I hated lying about it.” Zayn offers up as Liam walks around to sit down on the couch next to him. He slings an arm around Zayn’s shoulder as he melts against the larger body. Liam smiles slightly, relaxing in the familiarity of the action, pressing his head into Zayn’s hair, kissing his head a couple times. “I felt like a right arse afterwards and I think one of the reason I came out to the press was because I was so upset about having to hide who I was and who I love.” Zayn shrugs slightly, looking up at Liam. His lips quirk up into a small smile. “I haven’t changed who I am, there’s just a new part of me in the spotlight.”

 

Ellen cooes at the sight of them. “Aren’t you two just adorable!” She says with a smile. “That’s all the time we have, thank you Zayn and Liam.”

 

The two boys smile and wave at the camera until the camera people tell them they can stop and Liam untangles himself from Zayn silently. “Come on.” He says softly. “You’re probably tired from the long day.”

 

________________________________

 

Liam’s kind of depressed, if he’s being honest.

 

He acts happy and in love with Zayn in front of a camera and people, and then behind the doors he’s cut off and when he’s alone- when he’s alone he cries.

 

It’s been a month since the charade started and Liam’s cried himself to sleep every night. He’s starting to wonder if he’ll ever run out of tears, but then he remembers Zayn and how. How the love for him isn’t fake.

 

God, he’s so in love with Zayn it makes him physically sick sometimes.

 

Sometimes, when they’re in front of the camera all day, Liam pretends it’s real. He pretends he’s dating Zayn and that every thing’s ok and that he’ll get to go home with Zayn and curl up in bed.

 

But then he remembers.

 

He remembers his sad, empty flat that’s only ever filled with silence or the sound of him crying.

 

Liam never thought he’d be so gone for someone but Zayn.

 

Zayn’s different.

 

He’s bright but calming. Fast, but slow enough for Liam to keep up. He’s everything Liam looked for in someone and more.

 

And now Zayn hates him.

 

He can see it in the dull, lifeless way Zayn looks at him when no one else is looking. He can see it in the way Zayn’s facade drops every chance he gets, like he can’t stand to be in love with someone like Liam.

 

Liam wouldn’t want to love him either.

 

________________________________

 

About two weeks into their 1st month of dating, Liam’s waiting in Zayn’s room for him to finish getting dressed so they can go out to breakfast together when Zayn’s cell goes off.

 

“’Lo?” Zayn asks, picking it up. “Oh, hey Lou.”

 

Liam can hear Louis’s voice over the phone. “Oh my god Zayn.”

 

Zayn laughs. “What did you do?”

 

“I didn’t do anything. Harry did.” Louis says in a disbelieving voice. “There’s a ring on my finger Zayn. There’s a fucking ring on my fucking left hand.”

 

“Wait.” Zayn says, switching ears. “Harry proposed.”

 

“YES HE FUCKING PROPOSED!” Louis screams from the other side and Liam muffles a snort. “Oh my god Zayn. I’m going to marry him. Be my best man.”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Zayn replies, slightly breathless. “Jesus. Lou.”

 

“I know.” Louis laughs. “God, I’m going to spend the rest of my life with that idiot.” He pauses. “The magazines are gonna have a field day when they found out Harry proposed.”

 

Zayn snorts. “Not like you’d have the balls.”

 

“I’m offended.” Louis huffs.

 

Zayn laughs. “I’m really happy for you mate. I gotta go though. I’ve got a date with Liam.”

 

“Tell loverboy I say hello!” Louis calls, laughing. Zayn wasn’t allowed to tell him that it was fake since Louis had a habit of letting things slip and they couldn’t afford any chances with this.

 

Zayn laughs again. “I will. Tell yours congrats.”

 

Zayn hangs up, grinning at Liam like he really can’t contain his happiness. Liam cracks a smile back, as if it was before everything went down. “I heard.” He says.

 

Zayn laughs loudly. “My best mate’s getting married.” He says with a tone of awe in his voice. Liam does his best to ignore the sharp pain to his chest that he’s not Zayn’s best mate.

 

Not that he deserves to be.

 

“You’re gonna be his best man.” Liam says softly, smiling at Zayn. He takes a breath, swallowing the lump that’s growing larger every second. “Come on, sire, we’ve got things to do.”

 

Zayn’s smile drops from his face and Liam ignores the stab to his gut. “Right.” He says stiffly, as if remembering how much he hates Liam. “What are we doing today?”

 

“We’re getting breakfast together before heading out to a couple interviews, none of which I’ll be joining you in.” Liam explains. “We’re still-”

 

“Expected to act like a couple, I understand.” Zayn grumbles, pulling on his leather jacket. “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

________________________________

 

It’s about 2 weeks after Louis and Harry announce their engagement that shit hits the fan.

 

But it’s like the good kind of shit.

 

Zayn’s going to the engagement party that night, of course, and he’s been granted a plus one. Which is Liam.

 

It’s their first big event together, and Liam’s freaking out internally as Lou fixes him up. He’s met Harry and Louis a couple times before and doesn’t mind either of them, so he’s not worried about that.

 

No.

 

He’s worried about seeing Zayn with all the bloody romance in the air and he’s worried he might do something stupid like tell Zayn he loves him, for real, and ruin everything.

 

He laughs bitterly inside his head. Ruin everything worse than he already has.

 

Lou stops in front of him, inspecting her masterpiece. She nods slightly, taking the back sheet that hair dressers use off of him. “Now.” She says, putting her hands on her hips. “What the hell is going on with you two boys, hm?”

 

“None of your business Lou.” Liam mutters.

 

“It’s my business when I’m constantly covering bags and red eyes from crying all night on a boy I consider my child. Also when I’m forcing him to eat.”

 

“Zayn’s not eating?” Liam asks before he can stop. Zayn doesn’t care about him, why should he care about Zayn?

 

He knows the answer to the question before he’s fully formed it.

 

“Barely.” Lou confirms.

 

“Why?”

 

Lou’s jaw drops. “Are you-” She looks ready to pull out her hair. “You’re kidding me Liam? Obviously this fight or whatever is taking a huge toll on both of you and your friendship.”

 

“We’re not friends.” Liam mutters, head down.

 

“Excuse me?” Lou asks. “I think I just heard you wrong because for a second there I thought you said that you two aren’t friends.”

 

“We’re not.” Liam says, bitting his lip roughly.

 

Lou hits him over the head. “Why the hell not boy? Obviously both of you are miserable and-”

 

“Look.” Liam says roughly. “Zayn hates me now. Maybe he was a little sad before, but he’s going through his stages and-” He gulps. “This is the last one before I’m just another person who works for his family.”

 

“Oh my god.” Lou mutters, taking a deep breath. “You don’t actually see it, do you?”

 

“See what?” Liam grumbles, picking at his tee shirt.

 

Lou slaps his hand away lightly. “Don’t do that.” She scolds him. “And I can’t tell you because it’s not my spot to, but, dear god boy, talk to Zayn. Not just in front of a camera. Talk to him about everything-”

 

“I can’t!” Liam bursts out, standing up from the chair. “I don’t think you understand Lou, he hates me. I know how Zayn hates people and, well, he’s doing to me what he does to them.” He voice cracks at the end, becoming small. “I’ve lost my best friend and there’s nothing I can do to get him back because I was a right asshole and.” He can feel the tears brimming in his eyes. “And I fell in love with him, Lou. God, I fell so hard and I was in denial for so long that I dated someone else. I was so confused for so long about how much I love him that I pushed him away when he needed me.” Liam shakes his head, a couple tears falling out. “I don’t deserve his forgiveness.”

 

Lou reaches forward, wiping away a couple of his tears, trying not to smudge the bit of make up she put on him. “You boys will be ok.” She says softly, nodding at him. “Zayn should be here soon sweetie, let’s get you in that suit.”

 

Liam nods numbly, letting Lou direct him to wear his suit is. He undresses and pulls on the suit in front of a mirror and all he can think about when he looks in it is that he never deserved Zayn. Lou compliments him softly on how the suit looks, but Liam doesn’t pay attention. All he can see in the mirror is Zayn’s reflection as he walks in.

 

Liam’s seen Zayn in a tux multiple times but. Something about this one makes him look so fucking perfect. It was a simple white shirt under a black jacket with a bow tie hanging untied around his neck. Liam couldn’t even let himself look past Zayn’s hips. Liam looked like a homeless man next to god when he compared himself to Zayn. So better than Liam’s black jacket, white shirt, straight tie and black skinny jeans.

 

Liam looks at the clock hanging on the wall, seeing that they’re already running late. “Come on.” He says after clearing his voice. “We should- we should get going.”

 

“Fine.” Zayn says, grabbing his phone off one of the tables and stuffing it in his pocket.

 

________________________________

 

They manage to get to the party not too late, and the two boys stop for photos outside the venue. Zayn slips his hand into Liam’s just before they get out of the car, tugging Liam along with him. He snaps out of his daze, holding on a little tighter as they walk along the (extremely cheesy) red carpet into the venue. Zayn stops just at the door, looking at Liam. “What?” Liam asks.

 

“Kiss me.” Zayn demands.

 

“What?” Liam hisses.

 

Zayn leans forward just a bit. “People are getting suspicious because we’re supposed to have been dating for almost 8 months but no one’s seen us kiss now kiss me.”

 

Without thinking fully, Liam wraps an arm around Zayn’s waist, pulling him closer as more camera lights go off. He brings his lips down to Zayn’s, kissing him softly and slowly.

 

Zayn brings a hand to rest on Liam’s chest and another on his cheek as they kiss and Liam’s never felt more loved before as Zayn’s tongue pokes against his chapped lips and he can’t. He can’t help but remember that it’s fake. With that thought, he pulls away from Zayn’s warmth and his soft lips, resting their foreheads together for the cameras. Zayn’s eyes slowly blink open and. And Liam’s stuck.

 

He’s never seen Zayn’s eyes that close up before and all he can do is just. Admire them. For the longest time, Liam had just thought they were a brown colour, but then when the light hits them a certain way, they’re golden. Right now, up close, Liam can see that they almost had a chocolate colour base but then someone had accidentally put gold in them. Liam swallows the lump in his throat, pulling back a bit. “Come on.” He says softly, putting an arm around Zayn’s shoulders.

 

The party’s already alive when they get inside, filled with guests that all have A list names. Zayn and Liam mingle a bit before Louis manages to find them and attack Zayn with a hug. Zayn laughs, hugging him back and patting him on the back.

 

“Congrats mate.” He says, smiling at him.

 

Louis beams as Harry comes up behind him, putting arm around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. “Hi Zayn.” Harry says, smiling at him. “And Liam.”

 

Liam smiles back. “Hey Harry.”

 

“So I heard you two lovebirds had a little pit stop out front.” Louis says with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows.

 

Liam laughs and pulls Zayn a little closer, kissing his cheek briefly. “He looks great in the tux, what can I say?”

 

The four boys continue talking and Liam marvels at how easily he slips into the group and wishes for probably the millionth time that this charade started that it was real. About an hour into their conversation, Niall joins them.

 

“Liam, my boy.” He grins, sliding in the empty spot.

 

Liam laughs. “Hey Nialler.”

 

All three of the other boys look confused. “How do you two know each other?” Louis asks.

 

Liam shrugs. “Same field of work. He’s a good friend to have, especially when you two kept running around the town together.”

 

Zayn and Louis manage to look a little sheepish. “Sorry babe.” Zayn says, smiling at him.

 

“You know I didn’t mind.” Liam says, quirking his lips at him before kissing his forehead.

 

Louis laughs at the exchange. “I still can’t believe Zayn got the balls to ask you out.”

 

Zayn frowns. “Dude. I totally have the balls.”

 

“You just.” Louis says before taking a sip of his drink. “You just pined after him for so long. I remember getting the phone call from you on Liam’s first day. Lou,” He says, doing a horrible Zayn impression. “I’ve got a new PA and, Jesus Lou, he looks like something out of a magazine or, I don’t know, like the gods created him.”

 

Liam looks over at Zayn, seeing him pale and stiff as Louis continues to talk. “And, Jesus, you should’ve listened to this boy Liam. He called me about every day for almost a year, just talking on and on about you. I think I know more about your abs than I do you.”

 

Zayn stands up abruptly. “I have to go- to the, uh, loo.” He doesn’t wait for a response, just turns and runs, leaving the four other boys stunned.

 

“Did-” Liam starts to say.

 

“Did he actually say all of that?” Louis cuts him off. “Yeah. Now, Jesus Christ, go and get him before he drowns himself.” He pauses. “And actually get your shit together, would you? I’m losing sleep worrying about him. No more of this pretend stuff.”

 

“How did you-?” Liam asks.

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “I know a fake relationship when I see one. I was stuck in one for 3 years.” He glances over at Harry, smiling softly. “Until I found Hazza here.”

 

Harry smiles at him, kissing his head. “Love you too.”

 

Louis looks at Harry softly for a moment longer, before turning back to Liam. “What the hell are you still doing here?”

 

“Right.” Liam says. “Wait. Where’s the loo?”

 

“Just go down the hall over there.” Louis says, not really paying attention as he waves Liam off.

 

Liam weaves his way through the dance floor, only having 5 people feel him up (which really is a record low for these types of parties). He finds the washroom right away, but Zayn’s not in it. “Shit.” He mumbles, pulling out his phone.

 

He scrolls through his contacts, finding ‘Princely God’ (Zayn had put it in ages ago and Liam never changed it), calling him. “Come on… Pick up you idiot.” Liam mutters, stepping out of the washroom.

 

“I didn’t leave, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Zayn says in an annoyed voice as soon as he picks up. Liam lets out a sigh of relief. “If that’s all-”

 

“No!” Liam shouts, wincing slightly. “I mean. No.”

 

“What then?” Zayn snaps. “Do we need to do something else?”

 

“Zayn, about what Louis said-”

 

Zayn huffs over the line. “I’m dealing with it. It’s just.” He stops, taking a deep breath. “A crush that you’ve had for over two years doesn’t just go away quickly Liam. Especially when we spend everyday together.”

 

Liam’s heart stops. “You have a-”

 

“Crush on you?” Zayn says, almost annoyed by that fact. “Yes, you idiot. I like the way you always sacrifice yourself for others, and the fact that you don’t put up with my bullshit and you can just-” Liam an hear him swallow. “I’ll get over it.”

 

“Where are you?” Liam asks quickly. He wasn’t having this discussion over the phone with him. No way. He needed to do this face to face so he could see Zayn.

 

“Why?” Zayn asks, suspicious.

 

“Zayn just where the hell are you?!” Liam repeats, walking down the hall.

 

Zayn’s quiet for a couple moments. “No where. Look, I’ll come out of my hiding spot and then. And then we can go back to the party and when we get back to the castle, we can talk about us having a split. I can’t do this anymore Liam.”

 

Liam stops. “What.”

 

He can hear sniffles on the other end. “I can’t. I can’t pretend to be your boyfriend during the day and then go to bed knowing you hate my guts, Liam. I’ll meet you back out in the party in 5 minutes.” He hangs up before Liam can get another word in.

 

________________________________

 

Liam walks out and back into the party in a dazed sense, sitting back down next to Niall. “He thinks I hate him.” He whispers to Niall.

 

“Who?” Niall asks and then takes one look at Liam. “Wait. Zayn?”

 

Liam nods numbly. “He thinks that- that I’m.” He can’t even explain it. He’s so lost and all he wants to do is run to Zayn and tell him that he doesn’t hate him, he never did and he never could. Liam wants to tell him that he’s been in love with him for so long that he can’t even pinpoint the moment anymore.

 

That all he wants to do is curl up in Zayn’s freakishly large bed him and ignore the rest of the world forever and be just. LiamandZayn.

 

“Sorry I took so long.” Zayn says with a laugh, sitting next to Liam. He doesn’t even look like he’s been crying. “Couldn’t find the damn toilet.”

 

He doesn’t lean into Liam like before though. He jumps right into a conversation with Harry and Louis, barely even looking Liam’s way. He tries to at least tell Zayn he doesn’t hate him, but every time he gets close to him, Zayn moves away or someone else comes to the table, talking to Zayn or Liam.

 

Liam’s getting a little pissed off, honestly.

 

Around 1am, he stands up from the table as the conversation ends abruptly. “It’s getting a little late, don’t you think Z?”

 

“It’s only 1 Liam.” Zayn says with a laugh, not looking at him.

 

“Some of us have work in the morning babe.” Liam says, putting a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. “I’m getting tired too.”

 

Louis laughs and, bless him, helps Liam. “I’ll talk to you later, yeah Z?”

 

“Sure thing Lou.” Zayn says, getting up and smiling at Liam. His facade cracks a bit though, and Liam can see the sadness and worry and the pain in his eyes and he wants nothing more than to just wrap Zayn up and apologise for everything while he hides him from the world.

 

He never wants to see that look in Zayn’s eyes again.

 

“Shall we go?” Liam asks, offering Zayn his hand.

 

Zayn slips his clamy hand into Liam. “Yeah.”

 

The two boys say their goodbyes before leaving out into the paparazzi filled streets.

 

________________________________

 

The car ride to the castle is silent and thick with tension between the two boys. Liam wants to say something, badly, but he has no idea what to actually say. Liam tries to reach out for Zayn at one point, trying to offer him comfort or maybe trying to assure him that he doesn’t hate him. Zayn flinches away from his hand, curling up into himself.

 

Liam’s heartbreaks at the sight.

 

Before the car’s come to a full stop outside of the castle, Zayn’s leaped out of it, flying into his home. “Shit.” Liam mutters, scrambling out after him.

 

Liam knows automatically where Zayn is running to, recognising the route to his room in a couple seconds. He pushes himself forward, grabbing Zayn’s arm and tugging him to a stop and pulling him into a corner. He presses him body against Zayn’s, caging him.

 

“Let me go Liam.” Zayn says, trying to push Liam away. He really can’t.

 

“Let me talk to you.” Liam replies firmly, breathing heavily as he tries to catch his breath. Sprinting had never been his forte.

 

“It’s late and I want to sleep. Now let me go.” He orders.

 

“Not before we talk.” Liam half says, half growls.

 

Zayn huffs, the hot air fanning across Liam’s face. “So you can what? Laugh at me as you tell me you would never have feelings for me? Or-”

 

“Zayn I would never-” Liam says.

 

“Have feelings for me, I fucking know Liam, now LET ME GO.” He yells, banging on Liam’s chest.

 

Liam acts without thinking, really. He grabs Zayn’s fists and smashes their faces together in a passionate kiss.

 

It’s nothing like their first kiss. That one was soft, slow and loving. This is one is fire, passion and rough. Liam’s still holding onto Zayn’s hands tightly, pressing the smaller boy’s body against the wall with his own and he moves his lips with Zayn’s in a perfectly aggressive manner. After a couple moments of kissing him, Liam lets go of Zayn’s hands, moving his own to the boy’s hips, bringing them closer needing more of him. “Zayn…” He moans softly against his lips.

 

Something suddenly snaps inside of Zayn and he pushes Liam away with an angry look. His hair is completely messed up (Liam thinks at one point he might have ran this hands through it but the kiss is a little hazy, honestly), and his top is pushed up about. “What the hell Liam!?” Zayn yells. “Are you trying to just take advantage of me?!”

 

“What?” Liam asks, and, shit, he could’ve totally come across that way. Fuck.

 

“Just because I like you doesn’t give you the right to fuck with my-” Zayn yells at him, eyes blazing.

 

Liam bursts, finally. “Zayn, I’ve been in love with you for so fucking long let me explain!”

 

“Feel-” Zayn continues but then stops, his brain processing what Liam just said. “-ings.”

 

“Now will you let me explain?” Liam asks, raising an eyebrow at Zayn.

 

Zayn swallows and nods, eyes wide in surprise. “Uh. Yeah. That’d be. Nice.”

 

Liam laughs softly, giving Zayn a shy smile. “I um. Like. I like you. A lot. Like, probably in love with you, honestly.” He scratches the back of his head, trying to calm his nerves. “I don’t really remember when so I can’t do one of those big cheesy speeches from those romance movies that we make fun of all the time so.” Liam pauses, trying to get his thoughts in order. He’s honestly never been more nervous in his life. “I’m sorry for breaking up our friendship in the first place. I don’t even know what the hell I was thinking just… I saw you and something just sparked up in me and I was so angry and all of the words just fell out of my mouth and regret it so much Z. You’re the best thing that I’ve ever had, even just as my best mate.

 

“I never really liked Sophia. I mean, yeah, I guess I liked her in the sense that she filled something in me, maybe it was the denial of the fact that I loved- still love- you or maybe I just needed someone and I wasn’t ready to admit how much I love you and I was just using her to fill the void.

 

“I really can’t decided if this pretend boyfriends thing was the best or worst thing to ever happen to me. On the one hand, I got a glimpse at the life we could’ve had together before I fucked everything up but now… Now I’m just going to know what I could have had but can’t because I’m such an id- oomf” Liam’s cut off by a pair of lips being pressed on his own. He isn’t given a chance to respond because Zayn’s pulling away a couple seconds later but the look he gives Liam makes his heart swell and bursts.

 

“You totally loved those cheesy romance movies, don’t deny it.” Zayn mutters, threading his fingers through Liam’s short hair.

 

“Is that all you got?” Liam sighs, trying not to smile at him. He fails though, a small smile spreading across his lips and he knows he’s got one of those cheesy fond looks in his eyes.

 

Zayn shrugs, giving him a grin, eyes sparkling. “I heard a couple other things, especially the part where my boyfriend called himself an idiot. I can definitely agree to that one.”

 

“Wait.” Liam starts to say, wanting clarification. “Boyfriend?”

 

“I mean.” Zayn blushes, looking down. Liam almost wants to coo at how cute and shy Zayn’s being. It’s honestly adorable. “If you wanted to be my boyfriend. For real. No more of this pretend stuff.”

 

Liam honestly couldn’t believe what was happening. “You’re forgiving me?” He can’t but help the smile that’s spreading across his face quickly.

 

Zayn snorts. “Fuck no, you were an asshole.” Liam heart sinks. He should’ve known better. “But.” He gives Liam a small smile, a pink tint covering his cheeks. “You can make it up to me yeah?”

 

Liam nods, leaning forwards and resting his forehead against Zayn’s, their lips brushing together whenever one of them speaks. “I’ll spend the rest of my life if I have to.”

 

“Good.” Zayn whispers, breath brushing his lips before smiling at him with a soft look in his eyes that could only be described as love. “Because that’s how long I want you.”

 

________________________________

 

Epilogue

2 years later

 

“Babe…” Liam whispers into his sleeping boyfriend’s ear. He makes sure he’s close enough that his lips are brushing skin, trying every trick he knows to wake him up. He even trying shake him a bit and caressing his face. “Z… Baby… Sweetcheeks… My Bradford Bad Boi.”

 

“I thought I told you to never call me that.” Zayn grumbles, trying to look annoyed at the stupid nickname (a magazine had come up with it ages ago) as he opens an eye to look at Liam. “What are you even doing up?”

 

Liam shrugs, motioning to his laptop with one hand. “Just doing a bit of work.”

 

Zayn scrunches up his nose looking rather adorable if Liam’s being honest. “I thought we agreed no work in bed.”

 

“Just a little.” Liam says, typing something out as Zayn pouts. He looks like he’s about to say something against Liam working in bed when someone knocks on the door. “Come in!” Liam calls, looking up from what he’s working on.

 

Brittany, their new (new by about a year. Liam ended up ‘quiting’ working for Zayn, instead choosing to just help other PR agents when their clients get a little too out of hand) PR agent/PA, pops head in the door. “Good morning.” She smiles at them, bringing in their breakfast and leaving it on the same table Liam used to. “Big day today.”

 

“Ughhh.” Zayn moans as he shoves his face back in his pillow. “Don’t wanna.”

 

“What happen to oh, I just can’t wait to be king.” Liam grins at him, singing the last bit. Zayn’s conoration was later that day and the weeks leading up to it, Zayn had made Liam watch all of the Lion Kings with him and had actually started to sing I Just Can’t Wait To Be King around the castle. It was one of the cutest things Liam had ever seen.

 

Zayn pouts at him, moving his head to the side. “Too early.” He complains with a pout.

 

Liam laughs, turning to Brittany. “I’ll get him up in time, don’t worry.” He gives the younger girl a small smirk. “Niall’s supposed to be here soon, why don’t you go meet him, Louis and Harry?”

 

Her cheeks flush a bright red as she ducks her head in a nod before leaving. “You’re gonna give the girl a heart attack.” Zayn laughs as Liam threads his hands through his dark hair.

 

“S’funny, watching them do that little dance of theirs.” Liam closes his laptop, putting it on his bedside table. “Come on babe, we’ve got to get you ready for your coronation.”

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna have to run things.” Zayn moans, shoving his head back into the pillows as Liam laughs at his dramatics.

 

“I’ll be right beside you.” Liam whispers, kissing the back of his neck. “Come on babes.”

 

________________________________

 

The coronation doesn’t start till 5, but the entire castle is buzzing as they fly around, trying to do any last minute preparations. Brittany ends up getting Niall and Liam to help her, the workload getting astronomical.

 

Before they all know it though, they’re sitting in the front row of the throne room, waiting for Zayn to come throw the double doors behind them.

 

“You got the ring?” Niall whispers to Liam as he feels his coat pocket, feeling the ring box lump.

 

He nods to Niall. “Yeah, it’s in my pocket. We’re…” He smiles a bit, thinking of his own preparations for tonight. “We’re gonna have a lazy night in and I’ll ask him then.”

 

Niall grins at him. “Fucking sap, you are.”

 

Liam shrugs, but doesn’t say anything because the fanfare (extremely cheesy choice that Liam absolutely loves) starts playing and everyone’s rising to their feet, looking back at the double doors as a couple guards open it and Zayn steps out.

 

Liam’s 2894357894067% sure his jaw actually dislocates from his body and drops to the floor because, holy fuck, Zayn looks hot.

 

The cape (Liam’s sure it has an actual name but he doesn’t know it and, really, it looks like a fancy cap) is huge, with soft white fur with black spots around the neck, and red all the rest of the way down. There’s golden ivy leaves that have been hand swoon on and then, underneath it all, Zayn’s wearing a red and gold suit.

 

Liam wants to say he looks really fuckable but he isn’t sure if he’s allowed to think that at this moment. When Zayn walks past him though, he catches Liam eye and winks at him. Liam can only roll his eyes a bit, grinning at him.

 

Liam’s gonna be honest when he says that he tunes out most of the coronation, paying attention to Zayn’s voice whenever he speaks and just generally staring at him so when Zayn kneels before his father, Liam feels like it’s only been five minutes since Zayn’s made his entrance and winked at Liam.

 

“Will you solemnly promise and swear,” His father is say, holding the crown beside Zayn’s head. “To govern the people of Bradford recording to their respective laws and customs?”

 

“I solemnly swear so to do.” Zayn says, just like he had rehearsed.

 

“Will you to your power for law and justice in mercy be executed in all your judgements?”

 

“I will.”

 

His father moves the crown, bringing it high above Zayn’s head. “Then by the sacred power vested in me.” He brings it down, settling it on Zayn’s head. “I crown you Zayn, King of Bradford.”

 

Zayn gets up, turning around to face the audience. “Long live the king!” His father announces.

 

“Long live the king!” The crowd repeats.

 

________________________________

 

 

“If I’m king,” Zayn asks later that night as they lounge on a pile of pillows in front of a fire in Zayn and Liam’s room. “Does that make you my queen?”

 

“Oi,” Liam says, taking a sip of his wine. “I’d be king too.”

 

Zayn quirks his lips. “Dunno, you look pretty good in drag.”

 

“Says you.” Liam replies with a smirk.

 

“Yeah.” Zayn agrees, nodding. “I do look pretty hot in drag.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, feeling the ring heavy in his pocket. It was now or never. Liam sits up a little straight and Zayn raises an eyebrow at him. “Can I ask you something Z?”

 

“If it’s if you look good in drag,” Zayn jokes.

 

Liam laughs. “There’s a lead up to it, just… Gimme a second here ok?” Zayn nods, looking a little suspicious. “So I love you, you know that right?”

 

Zayn nods, looking at him warily. “I love you too.” He says slowly.

 

“Like,” Liam continues, feeling his heart hammer loudly in his chest. “Proper love you. Like I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna adopt kids, and argue over names for them and then make up with some crazy sex. I want to always be the one to hold your hand, whether we’re just going for a walk or you need to me too. I want to tell people that I manage to, somehow through all my fuck ups, I managed to get you and I kept you by some odd strike of luck.” Liam grabs Zayn’s hand, pulling him to his feet before he gets back down on one knee, pulling out a box. He looks up at Zayn, who’s mouth is open slightly, looking at Liam with a mixed look of awe and disbelief. “What I’m trying to say Zayn is-”

 

“Yes.” Zayn says cutting him off.

 

Liam laughs. “Can I finish?”

 

“Oh, shit, sorry.” Zayn says, laughing a bit hysterically. “Continue.”

 

“As I was saying,” Liam says, grinning at Zayn as he opens the box. “I want to spend my little bit of forever with you Zayn. Marry me?”

 

“Yeah.” Zayn breathes out, nodding. “Yes. I’ll marry you Liam.”

 

Liam gets up, hugging Zayn tightly before pulling back a bit to kiss him on the lips quickly. “Wanna put this ring on you.” He whispers, grinning against Zayn’s lips.

 

“If you liked it, you shoulda put a ring on it.” Zayn sings quietly, earning a grin from Liam as he gets back down on one knee, grabbing Zayn’s left hand.

 

“That’s what I’m doing.” He says, kissing the spot where the ring is going. “I wanna keep this ring on you forever, show you how much you truly mean to me Z. Love you so so much.” He takes the ring out of the box (something simple, really, just a silver band with the words ‘be my king’ engraved in swirly letters) and slips it onto Zayn’s ring finger, fitting it perfectly.

 

Zayn smiles at him, looking so soft and kisses Liam, resting his left hand on Liam’s cheek. The ring is cold on his skin, but Liam can’t help but love the feeling of it because it means that Zayn’s his forever now and he can’t help but smile against Zayn’s lips. “You’re smiling.” Zayn mutters, pulling back a bit and Liam sees he’s smiling too.

 

“I’m gonna marry you so hard babe.” Liam laughs, flopping down onto the pillows and pulling Zayn on top of him.

 

Zayn giggles- an honest to god giggle- landing on Liam as softly as he can, and ends up straddling his waist. “This totally makes you my queen.”

 

Liam growls softly as Zayn leans down, kissing him softly. It only takes a couple moments of Liam running his hands along Zayn’s body for them to find their way to his ass, groping at it lightly as the kiss turns dirtier. Zayn moves his hips along Liam’s, searching for friction. “Want you to make love to me Li.” Zayn whispers in his ear, making it sound so innocent.

 

Liam flips them, pressing Zayn’s body down into the soft pillows. “Slow tonight, yeah?” He whispers softly, reaching for the lube Zayn had conveniently placed by their pillow bed.

 

Zayn nods from underneath him as his hips keep moving, distracting Liam. “Want you naked first babe.” He says, hands slipping under Liam’s shirt and feathering his fingers over his ribs before Liam grabs the hem of the shirt, taking it off. Zayn sits up a bit too, allowing Liam to take his shirt off too.

 

Liam moves down his body, kissing over the different tattoos, playing special attention to his favourite, a black heart on Zayn’s hip bone before unbuttoning Zayn’s pants and sliding them off along with his boxers, getting face to face with his dick.

 

Liam grips the base of it, licking at the tip and nearly getting blinded when Zayn’s hips shoot forward. He moves his other hand to hold his hip down, looking up at Zayn through his eyelash. Zayn groans, catching his eye and letting his head fall back. Liam takes the tip of his dick into his mouth, sucking at it before moving up and down slowly, letting this throat adjust to having something that big in his mouth before moving down all the way, swallowing around it as Zayn lets out a loud moan above him.

 

“Li-Liam…” Zayn moans, his hand going into Liam’s hair and tightening on it, needing something to hold. Liam pulls all the way off, licking his lips when he catches Zayn’s eyes. “You’re gonna kill me, fuck babe.”

 

Liam doesn’t say anything, just smirks as he grabs the lube beside Zayn, putting some of the cold substance onto his fingers before circling one around Zayn’s rim, not pressing in at first, before pushing in to the first muscles. Zayn tighten around him a bit before he forces his body to relax and soon enough, Liam’s got three fingers in him, twisting around and scissoring him open slowly while he watches them slip inside. “You ready Z?” Liam asks breathlessly as Zayn nods.

 

“Yes, please, Liam, was ready for you ages ago.” Zayn whines, trying to pull Liam up to him. Liam moves up, leaning over Zayn to grab a condom when their dicks brush each other and both boys moan loudly. Liam quickly grabs his condom, ripping the package open before sliding it onto his big with a cut off moan, finally getting some friction on his dick. He slides a pillow under Zayn’s hips, before lining his dick up with Zayn’s hole, slipping in slowly, pausing a couple times before bottoming out to make sure that Zayn’s comfortable.

 

Both boys breath heavily before Zayn nods sharply and Liam pulls his hips back before slowly moving back in as Zayn through his arms around his neck. They kisses messily as Liam thrusts into him slowly, their kisses more pants into each others mouths more than anything. Liam slips a hand in between their bodies, grabbing Zayn’s dick and jerking him off in time with his thrusts and soon enough, Zayn’s shooting his load in between them, coating both of their bodies as his hole clenches around Liam.

 

Liam groans, his steady pace faltering as he thrusts a few more times into Zayn before collapsing on him, breathing heavily. Liam pulls out a couple moments afterwards, both of them wincing at the sudden discomfort. Liam ties off the condom, getting up and walking over to the garage can to toss it out before heading over to the en suite.

 

“Where are you going?” Zayn calls after him sleepily.

 

“Just getting a washcloth babe.” Liam calls out, grabbing one and getting it wet with some warm water before returning to Zayn, wiping him off before throwing it into the sink back in the washroom. “Wanna head to the bed?” He asks, not really fond to lay in any wet spots.

 

“Carry me?” Zayn asks, his words slurring together as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Liam huffs out a quiet laugh, leaning down to Zayn.

 

“Wrap your arms around my neck, yeah babe?” He says softly as Zayn does as he’s told. Liam picks him up, carrying him bridal styles to the bed before dropping him in it softly, covering him in the covers before hopping around to his side and sliding in behind Zayn. “Love you so much.” He whispers, lips pressed to the back of Zayn’s neck.

 

Zayn sighs contently and the two boys lay there in silence before Zayn mumbles something. “Totally putting be my queen on your ring babe.”

 

Liam can’t find it in him to be even the slightest bit annoyed.

 

(He acts annoyed though when Zayn comes home a week later with a ring, those exact words engraved on it)

 

(Zayn asks for his forgiveness in the form of a blowjob, though, so Liam’s not even the tiniest bit annoyed. Not that he was in the first place)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
